


Second

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: His mind raced at the possibility.





	Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/gifts).



> "Written while listening to Orin's music on my Lyra while at Yaoicon after seeing AC again."
> 
> And then posted December 5th, 2005.

Ever since Tifa had told him about that moment, ever since Tifa had told him that just for a second Denzel had those eyes, Cloud had thought about it.

He'd thought about it in the deepest, darkest secret parts of the night, wondering if even though the geostigma was gone- if something might remain -something not either of them... something.

Yes, he thought about it in the dark of the bight, his hands moving on his body as his mind taunted him with possibility.

And if even a fraction of a memory... Cloud almost hoped that, for years, that a memory might have stuck, making, no forcing desire to be shared.

So years later, still thinking about that second, when Tifa came to him again, telling him that Denzel had admitted a secret... His mind couldn't help but wonder, tracing back to dark secret nights of guilt-wracked orgasms, taking him somewhere he was almost scared to be...

But since then he had damned logic a million times, wondering about that second as he had his mouth on Denzel's body, tongue tracing lines that made Denzel moan and squirm. His hands knew every inch of Denzel now, from toes on up, prone to lingering midway as though somehow he wouldn't get another chance.

He couldn't help but desire the delicious heat of that body, either, accepting an unexpected role as aggressor and leading Denzel through act after act. He did always ask, always made sure that those moans were sincere, were desired...

Still, he was waiting for that second to repeat, for a flash of memory... Something must have remained. Toying with the length of Denzel's cock, he wondered if this would be the moment, if this would be...

His mind raced at the possibility.


End file.
